


“Is this the part where you tell me I'm beautiful?"

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Cute, Engaged 2park, Engagement, Fluff, I think this is cute, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Mornings, chamwink, gotta keep the tag alive, mention of marriage, words vomit, you know just my usual kind of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Just their.. typical morning





	“Is this the part where you tell me I'm beautiful?"

Jihoon jolts awake upon the feeling of himself falling in his dream.

_ Aww shit and I was having such a nice sleep. _

He pushes himself up to sit and blinks his eyes several times, looking around the all too familiar room and smile drowsily when he feels movement beside him then the arms around him tightened.

Jihoon looks down to find a pair of bleary eyes staring up at him.

“Why are you awake. What time is it.” Woojin asks, voice gruff with sleep.

“You know, that shocking feeling when you fell in your dream.” Jihoon shrugs, threading his fingers on Woojin's bedhead. “It's 8, by the way. We can still go back to sleep.”

Woojin hums, but stays still and stares at Jihoon.

The older raises a brow. “Is this the part where you tell me I'm beautiful?” 

Woojin snorts and kisses his best friend slash lover slash fiancé's clothed waist. “You wish.”

“Nah. It's a fact.”

“Nah. You're ugly.” Woojin retorts, lifting up Jihoon's shirt as to pepper kisses on his bare skin.

Jihoon gasps playfully. “If I'm ugly what does that makes you.” He grins, wincing when Woojin bites on his skin. “That hurts, jerk.”

“Sorry can't help it, your fat looks yummy.” Woojin mumbles, licking the bite mark he had just created.

“Fat!?” Jihoon pushes him away while Woojin laughs out loud. “You're a bitch, I hate you. Why am I engaged to you again, you must've drugged me to say yes!”

Woojin, still chuckling in amusement, removes the blanket from his body and pounces on Jihoon who's trying to leave the bed.

“You know I don't mean it.” He says when he successfully trapped his lover in between his arms.

“How could I know if you don't?” Jihoon frowns, cheeks puffed out.

Woojin chuckles, kissing trails down Jihoon's face to the jaw and his neck, sucking some marks on his collarbone. “You should know, since we are soulmates.”

“What are you talking about, even.” Jihoon rolls his eyes but Woojin knows he's amused.

“You're beautiful Hoonie.” Woojin whispers, leaving a small kiss on the red spot.

“Thanks, I know.”

“And you're also such a brat.”

“Bitch. Get off me.”

“Hey you don't call your fiancé a bitch!”

“And you don't call your fiancé a brat either. God, tell me why am I engaged to this jerk. What sin did I commit in my previous life.”

“You love me, that's why.”  Woojin sing song, pulling away to brush some hair out of his face, hand lingering for a second longer on his cheek. “And being engaged to me is a blessing, excuse you.”

Jihoon sighs, leaning to the touch. “I love you, huh. Sadly, that's true.”

Woojin smirks. “So? Are we going back to sleep or what?”

“I don't know about you but I'm definitely going back to sleep.”

“Then I shall stay with you.” Woojin says, grabbing the blanket he tossed to the side earlier and spread it over the both of them.

 

“Woojinnie?” Jihoon calls out when he's comfortable enough, one of Woojin's arm on his stomach.

“Yeah?”

“I can't wait for the marriage.”

Woojin grins lazily, plopping a wet kiss on Jihoon's cheek. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.03.01  
> Find me on twt : wintokki


End file.
